The resume notes that the reviewers were enthusiastic about the "innovative and state-of-the-art" Imaging Core, but also indicates some weaknesses, primarily the lack of a timetable for building the 2-photon microscope and concern over the ability to hire and train the high-level specialist needed to staff the facility. Concerns in individual reviews relate to the details of Core administration. Each of these issues is addressed in the revised plan: First, we provide a detailed timetable for the construction of the 2-photon microscope, which will take about four months. The timetable is based on recent experience constructing identical facilities. Second, we have recruited the high-level Imaging Specialist. Dr. Heather J. Rose has a Ph.D. in auditory cellular neurophysiology and currently is a postdoctoral fellow with Dr. Ian Parker studying Ca2+ transients using a 2-photon microscope. She has considerable experience with 2-photon imaging, including building instruments and conducting experiments, in vivo and in vitro. She is eminently qualified and is enthusiastic about this professional opportunity. Finally, additional details regarding Core administration are provided. In particular, we will establish an Advisory Committee to assist the Core director, Dr. Karina Cramer, in setting and evaluating priorities for use of Core resources. The P30 Director and Executive Committee will provide direction for setting priorities and evaluating use of resources. The Advisory Committee will meet quarterly and will consist of Dr. Parker as a permanent member, Dr. Rose, and an additional member to be selected from among Core users. Finally, we have provided information on the lack of similar facilities on the UCI campus.